


Love Crime

by downforgibsonscully



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Bedelia had been the only one to get away from the meat eater, Hannibal unscared  and untouched....Or did she? Meats back o the menu, Bedelia.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Love Crime

Meats back on the menu, Will's voice rang in Bedelia's head as she looked outside of her window with a glass of wine. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit. Should she worry? After all if Will didn't kill Hannibal then she knew for a fact both of them would die together. Because neither of them could live without the other. Drinking her wine she sighed. She hoped that Will gets his in the end, for he was the one who opened the can and he knew there was no closing it. Even if Bedelia wanted to leave town there was nowhere for her to go. She didn't have any family or friends anywhere. 

There was no sound in Bedelia's house but the fire in the fireplace cracking. Slowly she turned and looked at her fireplace. She thought about her sedatives and how she wanted to stop using them because there would be no more use for them. Without thinking twice about it Bedelia placed her glass of wine on the table and walked over to her fireplace. Her eyes watched the fire dancing. While she watched the fire she slowly pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the fireplace. 

Bedelia then pulled out the needle and looked at it for a moment. Then she reached for the bottle of sedative. The brown bottle was full, for it was a new bottle. Slowly she put the needle inside the bottle and watched as it went inside of the needle. Once it was full she wrapped a tourniquet around her arm. Piercing the needle inside of her arm she closed her eyes and felt the coldness of the medicine running through her vines. 

Dropping the needle on the ground she laid back and closed her eyes slowly. But soon her eyes opened when she heard something. "Hm? It seems to be hitting ten times harder." Bedelia said softly. 

A hand wrapped around the back of Bedelia's neck, causing her to jump a little. When she turned her head she saw Hannibal standing over behind her. 

"H---Hannibal..." Bedelia gasped. "Y---You're alive?" 

"Yes my dearest Bedelia and you have been a naughty girl." Hannibal said. 

Bedelia got up, shaking a bit from the drugs. Hannibal smirked a little as he watched his once trusted friend shake. 

"I---I must...Be seeing things.." Bedelia said as she moved away from Hannibal. 

Hannibal moved closer to Bedelia, who was backing away from him and moving to her door. 

"You told them where I was going, where I was going to hide and for that my dearest Bedelia you must be punished." Hannibal said while he moved closer to Bedelia. 

"And how...May I ask will you punish me?" Bedelia asked while her back hit the door. 

"I will make sure you will never run away from me again." Hannibal said while he ran over to Bedelia and pierced another needle inside of her arm causing her to pass out in his arms. 

\-----

After a hour Bedelia woke up and blinked a few times wondering if it all was just a awful trip and or nightmare. Slowly she placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it slowly. Had she taken too much this time? Even so she knew it was going to be her last time. So it really didn't matter. 

But when she looked down at herself she saw herself in a black revealing dress. Had she gotten undress and dressed in this dress? Where did this dress even come from? So many questions ran through her head as she slowly sat up. Her eyes looked over at a nightstand and saw a note with her name on it. Moving her head to the side she picked up the note and read it. 

My Bedelia, I hope you like the dress, I thought it was you. A dress fit for a bride, don't you think? Please come down stairs when you wake up. I have a special mean for you. Or should I say it's special because it's apart of you? 

Bedelia's blue eyes widen as she left the blankets from her legs and saw one missing. Tears formed in her eyes. "Damn him..." She said under her breath. Her eyes then looked over to the side and saw a cane and slowly took hold of it. At first it was hard for her to walk but when she finally got down the stairs she saw on the table her leg cooked and wrapped in some kind of lettuce. Slowly she sat down at the table not saying a word. 

In fact she almost had a smile on her lips, as if she was losing her mind or something. Hearing someone walking into the room she slowly from her leg to the doorway and saw Hannibal in a suit. 

"I have to give it you Hannibal. I didn't think you were going to do this and yet I should have known." Bedelia said while she watched him walking over to his set that was a cross the table from hers. 

"Yes you should know me better than how you thought you knew me." Hannibal soon pierced a knife into Bedelia's smoked cooked leg. 

Bedelia's eyes widen as she watched as her leg was being cut up like some kind of smoked ham you would have for Christmas dinner. Reaching for the knife that was in front of her she wrapped her hand around it as Hannibal cut the meat. She then placed it under the table and got ready to stab herself with it. 

"Now, now we can't have you doing that." Hannibal said while he had someone take the knife from Bedelia. Her eyes lowered once more. 

"If you think I am going to eat my own leg then you are more insane then I thought you were." Bedelia said while she looked at Hannibal. 

"Oh, of course I don't. But I want this to be a lesson for you." Hannibal said while he placed some of the smoked leg on his plant. 

"A lesson?" Bedelia asked. 

"Yes for the next time you try and turn on me. I will cut off another body part and not only have you watch me eat it but I will make sure you have some as well." Hannibal started eating while Bedelia watched him. 

But soon she looked away for she felt as if she was going to be sick. A small smirk formed on Hannibal's lips as he drank some red wine. "A wonderful meal you have made for me, Bedelia." 

Bedelia felt her hands shaking as she watched Hannibal eat her leg. But she made sure to keep it to herself, for she knew she needed to have a clear mind to plan a run away. But she wasn't sure if she could do that on her own. So for now she will act the part of a wife like she had did once before with Hannibal. 

"A toast to you, Hannibal." Bedelia said as she picked up her glass of wine. "For opening my eyes and seeing that we are both twisted and perfected for each other." 

A small smirk formed on Hannibal's lips while he placed his glass of wine up and nodded his head. "A perfected fit I have to agree." 

I will survive.......


End file.
